The American Getaway
by BritishFreak101
Summary: Patricia was forced to go to America to visit her aunt for the school holiday.What will happen when her friend Nina wants Patricia to meet all her friend in America including a guy named Eddie who will be joining their school the next year?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Patricia POV

"ugh I cant believe that my stupid parents send me to the most boring place ever, America to visit my aunt Evelyn for the school holiday because we had another fight" I said to my best friend Joy over the phone

"Look Trixie your already in America so have fun" my friend Joy ordered

"How can I have fun in a town full of Americans" I complained

"It won't be that bad because Nina will also be there to show you around and stuff" said Joy

"PATRICIA! Your friend Nina is here" I hear my aunt yell from downstairs

"Speaking of Nina she's here now so I'll call you later bye" I said to my best friend

"Bye and have some fun" Joy said

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the door when I was tackled by a hug from a happy Nina "why are you so happy to see me, you've seen me last week at Anubis from crying out loud" I said while laughing

"I'm just excited because I can't wait for you to meet all my friends here, there's one guy in particular that I want you to meet and he will go to FrobisherAcademy(used that name because they never said the school's name in the show)Next year" Nina said

"Yay I can't wait to meet all of your stupid American friends" I said sarcastically

"you don't have to sound so excited" Nina said sarcastically

"Hey Evelyn,Nina and I are going out now bye"

"Okay but be back at 9pm" Evelyn said

"Yeah sure like I follow the rules" I said so only Nina and I could both chuckled

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be easy on me. I really hope you like this story and please review(I'LL buy you all virtual cars if u do review)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Patricia POV

"ugh I cant believe that my stupid parents send me to the most boring place ever, America to visit my aunt Evelyn for the school holiday because we had another fight" I said to my best friend Joy over the phone

"Look Trixie your already in America so have fun" my friend Joy ordered

"How can I have fun in a town full of Americans" I complained

"It won't be that bad because Nina will also be there to show you around and stuff" said Joy

"PATRICIA! Your friend Nina is here" I hear my aunt yell from downstairs

"Speaking of Nina she's here now so I'll call you later bye" I said to my best friend

"Bye and have some fun" Joy said

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the door when I was tackled by a hug from a happy Nina "why are you so happy to see me, you've seen me last week at Anubis crying out loud" I said while laughing

"I'm just excited because I can't wait for you to meet all my friends here, there's one guy in particular that I want you to meet and he will go to FrobisherAcademy(used that name because they never said the school's name in the show)Next year" Nina said

"Yay I can't wait to meet all of your stupid American friends" I said sarcastically

"you don't have to sound so excited" Nina said sarcastically

"Hey Evelyn,Nina and I are going out now bye"

"Okay but be back at 9pm" Evelyn said

"Yeah sure like I follow the rules" I said so only Nina and I could hear, we both chuckled

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be easy on me. I really hope you like this story and please review(I'LL buy you all virtual cars if u do review)

Chapter 2

Once Chapter 2

Nina POV

Patricia and I just walked into my favourite coffee shop to meet up with all my friends and get something to eat. We walked to a table where my friends sat and I started introducing Patricia to my friends."Okay Patricia this is Ethan, Lauren, Ana,Francesca, Ben, Mollie, Mike, Jonathan, Lucy and Eddie and guys I like you to meet my friend from England, Patricia" I said

they all exchanged greeting Patricia and I grabbed two chairs and sat at the already crowded table. The waiter came and took our order and my friends and I just talked for a while.

"So Patricia why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? " Eddie asked

"Why do you want to know" Patricia said harshly

"I want to know because it's like 40 degrees outside and you are wearing a long sleeved shirt" Eddie said

"it's none of your business what kind of clothes I wear and why are stupid Americans always so noisy? No offence don't you go mind your own business for a change and leave my clothes and I alone okay slimeball? "Patricia said looking mad

"Auw you already got a nickname for me, how sweet well I think I should call you Blabs because you talk a lot no wait YACKER! Yeah Yacker, I like that better" Eddie said

"Whatever" Patricia said and walked out of the coffee shop

"Nice going Eddie, You just chased away one of my best friends" I said

"She started it" Eddie said while putting his arm around Ana

Patricia POV

"I hate this stupid town and the people in it" I muttered to myself while pressing the blade to my arm

**Hahahahaha(ev****il laugh) I bet you didn't see that coming….thanks to all the people that reviewed and followed this story it means a lot to me**


End file.
